Teostra/Kekkei Genkai
| |1,2,3,4}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Biography |tab2 = Abilities and Jutsu |tab3 = Kekkei Genkai }} Clan Informaion Teostra is from a clan that has existed long before the time of the ninja. It has no set name and instead goes through periods of 'destruction' before returning under a different name to continue what they are doing. Despite its extremely secretive nature, it is a large and militaristic clan that often is often hired out much like mercenaries. The clan practices a strict eugenics program where everyone is assigned a role at birth. If children born are genetically unfavorable to do whatever role they were born into, they are either destroyed or used as labor for the remainder of their lives. Almost every member, save for some elites in high circles, has their emotions sealed away at birth. This is to ensure that all members will follow whatever tasks they are assigned without the risk of their emotions potentially causing a mission or task to fail. Because of this, there is no difference between either gender and they are raised equally in their own individual roles. Unique Chakra What makes this clan unique is that its members are not exactly human. Though many of them look exactly like normal humans, their genetic code is different which effectively makes them a different species. Because of this, they look down upon normal ninja and humans as an inferior species that worships false idols. Attributed to their difference is their chakra structure, which consists of a completely different kind of chakra than the ninja world has. Though it makes it impossible for their chakra to be absorbed, it also makes it impossible for them to absorb chakra from others as well as obtain Sage Mode like many humans can achieve. At the same time, because their chakra is different and flows differently than normal chakra, their jutsu is greatly effective against normal jutsu. It also is often a strange color compared to most chakra, with each member of the clan having their own chakra color signature. They still have sensors though, and are able to detect other chakra sources as well as have their chakra be detected. This difference also means that they are unable to receive transfusions or implants, but they can still be recovered through the use of normal medical ninjutsu. Religion Religion plays a key role and this clan is a polytheistic clan that worships many Gods, and every member of the clan has one of many different Kekkei Genkai depending on which God they are are born under. Similar to our zodiac signs. Each God represents a different element and each Kekkei Genkai of course has different effects. The Gods represent the following elements; Electricity, Gravity, Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Metal, Light, Darkness, Time, Space, and Life. At birth, each clan member is graced with a power of one of their Gods that ends up being their Kekkei Genkai. These abilities range greatly, including being able to breathe and move through the water with ease to being unaffected by all sources of heat as well as gaining the abilities to control them. Very few members are selected to be born beneath the more powerful and abstract Gods and those that are usually are high level officials in charge of the clan itself. Teostra's Kekkei Genkai Teostra was born beneath the God of Fire and, because of this, has the kekkei genkai known within his clan as Svarog. He has remained at the second stage for many years, as the conditions to achieve the different stages are very difficult to achieve. At birth, all members with this ability have the most basic form of it which gives them the immunity to both heat and the lack of it. This means they can survive the scorching heat of lava as well as the frigid cold of the arctic without worrying about succumbing to the elements. They also have a higher than average body temperature and have rudimentary control over it, meaning they can burn things on touch through manipulation of their body heat. The second stage of the Svarog manifests as a dojutsu as well, noticeable by dark red sclera in either their left or right eye. Along with the previous abilities this also allows them to see the world with thermal vision in situations where normal vision might be obstructed as well as freeze or heat up targets by focusing on them in a fashion similar to Kamui. Along with these ocular abilities, they also gain an advanced version of their previous ability that allows them to heat up and remove heat from objects that they touch. On top of that, they now have the ability to absorb flames into their body so long as their body is in contact with them. The third stage is indicated by both sclera becoming a dark red color. When one achieves this level of ability, they gain a further control over heat that can be described as Pyrokinesis. They are able to control the movement, intensity, and shape of flame as well as completely extinguish flames at will. Along with this, they gain even further control over their heat control with the ability to send out pulses that can either heat up or remove heat from whatever they hit. They can also radiate an aura of heat or use this aura to absorb heat from the air around them, turning them into a walking hazard. There is a rumored fourth stage, but Teostra has never witnessed it himself. He has only read about it when he learned about the various secrets held within his clan from its populace. Gifts of the Gods Because his clan has many gods, it allows for twelve different types of Kekkei Genkai. It is possible for a member to have multiple blessings, but this requires a ritual and is only done on rare occasions. At one point, Teostra received the gifts of the Gods of Gravity and Time. This granted him impeccable control over the force of gravity as well as an amazing intellect that he later used to build his lab and many creations. Unfortunately, when his clan learned of his treason and discovery of their secrets, he was tracked down and captured. He encountered the God of Space, who quickly and effortlessly dispatched him. He was then taken in and tortured by his clan and subsequently had those blessings stripped from him. Despite this, he was able to retain the use of gravity based ninjutsu but lost the passive and active abilities associated with that Kekkei Genkai. He also lost the extreme intellect he acquired, meaning that he is no longer able to create any more extremely advanced inventions or use many of the things that he created. He no longer uses his old lab, so it does not cause him any distress.